The Scouts
Official *Official Scout Sigil: "the ship and planet" *Official Scout Channel: Scout Net *Officially, “Scout-trained pilots shall be understood to hold a license equal to Master Pilot. —Excerpted from the By-laws of the Pilots Guild”Scout’s Progress chapter 10 *Port authority is Scout Station Scout Fame *"Scouts, she thought. Scouts are the nearest there is to heroes . . ." ”Agent of Change, chapter 7 *"First-in Scout. The best of the best: pilot, explorer, linguist, cultural analyst, xenologist -- brilliant, adaptable, endlessly resourceful. The future of a world hung on his word alone: Would it be colonized? Opened to trade? Quarantined?”Agent of Change, chapter 7 *Val Con to Miri: “Ah, you heard we were heroes, risking our lives among savage peoples, magically able to speak any language we hear and never misunderstanding custom or intent." Mischief glinted in the bright green eyes. ... "Naw. Way I heard it, only things Scouts're good for is drinking up fancy liquor and tellin' tall tales 'bout the dragons they killed."Carpe Diem, Vandar, Springbreeze Farm History *About 800 years ago (see Timeline) Jeni yos'Phelium, 9th Delm Clan Korval, donated land and building for the establishment of the Liaden Scout Academy, on Liad.Scout's Progress, ch 9 *At some point, auxiliary Scout HQ was established offworld, at Nev'Lorn.Plan B *A Review Board was established, making binding decisions on field judgements. *Discord grew with the Coalition to Abolish the Liaden ScoutsScout’s Progress, chapter 15 *The Department of the Interior attacked Nev'LornCarpe Diem, Nev'Lorn Headquarters / chapter 48 Audible (see Breath's Duty) and the Scouts divided (see Schism, below). Scout Academy *“Those who enter Scout Academy emerge after rigorous training capable of treating equitably with societies unimaginably alien, some savage beyond belief. Scouts are by definition courageous, brilliant, supremely adaptable and endlessly resourceful. —Excerpted from "All About the Liaden Scouts"Scout’s Progress, chapter 3 *Learn scholar Caylon’s revised ven’Tura Tables: “Several students were still 'scribing. Scout Corporal Rema ven'Deelin, who had an eidetic memory, was staring with haze-eyed intensity at the autoboard. "Questions?" Aelliana murmured.” *Cadet Testing: See To Cut an Edge **achieve planetfall, learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months, survey six different ecological areas of the planet, and Sound Recall *Regulation Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife."To Cut an Edge" *"The World Room at Scout Academy is what you want. Apply to the commander for use-time...Your name is cantra at Academy, Aelliana," Daav said. Note: Pathfinders became Explorers among Yxtrang. Scout is the Liaden equivalent of Explorer."Neogenesis, ch 51 Audible format Eklykt’i Scouts *Scouts missing-in-action are considered eklykt’i *A statistically significant number of Scouts are reported eklykt'i — unreturned — every Standard Year. While some undoubtedly fall prey to the omnipresent dangers of their duty, there is reason to believe that most have simply found a world that suits them better than the homeworld.” —excerpted from “All About the Liaden Scouts”Scout’s Progress, chapter 19 The Scout Rainbow Visualize the colors of the rainbow, one by one, relaxing more deeply at each level. Beyond violet, the last color of the Rainbow, is a door, beyond the door is a Safe Place. Each Place is unique to each practitioner of the Rainbow. The order of the colors is: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Violet. At Yellow and at Purple, one may exit the exercise by opening one's eyes, if one so wishes."Carpe Diem" Binjali *”Binjali—a not-Liaden word enjoying currency only among Scouts, so far as Aelliana knew — meant "excellent" or "high-grade.”Scout’s Progress, chapter 4 *Binjali Repair Shop — a ship yard in Solcintra, used by Korval, Scouts, etc. Master pilot Jon dea’Cort, a reserve Scout, is the owner. Scout’s Progress, chapter 7 Interdicted Worlds *Scout policy is to avoid planets that haven’t yet attained space travel, like Vandar *If Scouts must land on interdicted worlds, they must keep their technology and alien status secret: “There are, so I'm told by the Old Scout, certain protocols for operations on forbidden worlds.” (see Prodigal Son) Old Tech Policy *Scouts have a sweeping policy against Old Tech and all Independent Logics *Old Tech is also called “Befores” — made by The Enemy in the crystallized universe, before the Exodus *in SY 1118 Jethri read a document (not new) stating that "the Liaden Scouts were, indeed, specifically charged with the confiscation, evaluation and appropriate disposal of “Old War technology,” such technology having been designated, by an action of the Council of Clans, meeting at Solcintra City, Liad, “perilous in manufacture and intent.” . . . “there is a corps of Scout Experts, who have studied, built databases and cross-referenced their findings through the many dozens of Standards that this policy has been in force”Balance of Trade, Day 177, SY 118, Irikwae Port *Fractins are Old Tech : ““Fractins,” Jethri said, and, when she gave him a perfectly blank stare. “Old Technology. Put enough fractins together in the right order and you have—a computer. Only different.”Balance of Trade *Old Tech. Forbidden Tech. ... All of the Old Tech was to have been destroyed, or decommissioned, by the Scouts, of course. Most of it was rumored to have died, the Timonium powering them having finally succumbed to time. Rumors and destruction aside, there was yet a healthy undermarket in Befores.Ghost Ship, chapter 10 *Office of Old Technology at Scout Headquarters Space at Tinsori Light" *All Scouts are broadly trained to recognize timonium-based old tech, built by THE GREAT ENEMY centuries ago in the old universe. Old Tech is often coded to kill or control humans. *Some Scouts are specialists in finding and securing old tech **"There is a corps of Scout Experts who have studied, built databases and cross-referenced their findings since this policy has been in force."Balance of Trade **Scout Captain Ing Vie yos'Thadi is an archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technologyNeogenesis *Scouts seal forbidden tech in stasis box and deliver it to Office of Old Technology **Scout Lieutenant Fel Dyn yo'Shomin: "The Scouts have jurisdiction in this. You will relinquish the dangerous device to me immediately." *The validity of the "dangerous" argument and the authority of Scouts to confiscate old tech has been challenged over the centuries, partly because some Scouts are unreasonable, even fanatical. **"I will relinquish the device -- if it is proved that I must relinquish it at all -- to Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin." Rogue Scouts *In SY 1119, a rift is noted: Jethri’s notebook — with secret marginal notes from Arin — was stolen. Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin tells Jethri a rogue element took it from a secure Scout lock-up, with permission: :“That notebook and some related material have been appropriated—or perhaps misappropriated—by an internal agency allied with our organization. They’ve removed it from our facilities and taken it, we believe, in order to take control of several other pieces of property which may be forbidden technology, or which may simply be property of your own which you have yet to be made aware of....some of the permissions given to make this happen came from levels well up within my organization. There is a debate going on, a stressing of boundaries, perhaps even a disaffection....Let me say this: the division in intent extends both up and down in the organization, yes.”Trade Secret, chapter 6 "Slowly, a picture built of suspicious activity, followed by conflicting orders and commands from Scout Headquarters and the Council of Clans, muddied by people going missing and a strange epidemic of Scouts being requisitioned—with the assistance of some faction or another within the Council itself—for the mysterious Department of the Interior." Breath's Duty *Some Scouts were subverted to the will of The Department of the Interior, to spy from within, and to leak info. *That’s how The Department knew Shadia ne’Zame had found Val Con’s spaced smuggler ship in Vandar Orbit *And how Scout Win Ton yo'Vala found himself getting tortured by the Department, for his key to Bechimo: “An agent from the Department—one of the rogues—had been last on the garbage run before me—several Standards before me, in fact. Given leave to look about, that agent investigated the cache of old equipment. They were testing and trying things, copying things, copying records. Inadvertently or not, they had activated the call signal, and did not know that it had finally been answered. I was first on the scene, after it had waited . . . and it imprinted on me."Saltation, chapter 37 Scout Schism *"There's always been a faction in the Council of Clans that wants to shut funding for the scouts off, or reduce it. Some of them don't want us doing anything that might benefit Terrans..." *Discord among Scouts caused a schism. Neogenesis, Surebleak, part v (chapter 20) **Discord over the attack of Scout auxiliary HQ at Nev'Lorn (see Breath's Duty) **And disagreement over how some Scouts supported Clan Korval's aggressive response to The Department of the Interior I Dare ***"Acts which had resulted in two Scout Headquarters, two active rosters, and not even the most rudimentary attempt at negotiation on the part of either administration." *Many scouts went to Surebleak in support of the position taken by Clan Korval against the Dept of InteriorGhost Ship **Surebleak Transitional Team: Scouts scattered in homes, farms, and businesses across the city and port, and even at Jelaza Kazone:: ***“As I understand the matter from Captain ves’Daryl,” Natesa said, “the members of the Surebleak Transitional Team have volunteered for the duty. Those are the Scouts we see here." Dragon in Exile, chapter 33 *Scouts loyal to Liad and its Council of Clans are still based at Liad and at Nev'Lorn **Captain yos'Thada set a course for Nev'Lorn after his brief Surebleak stop *Offshoot branch of Scouts are headquartered on Surebleak, as Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium explains to Scout Captain yos'Thadi: :"Why, there is a Scout Headquarters situated here on Surebleak, sir. Surely you are aware of the divide that has opened between those who believe themselves to be Scouts, and those who remain Liaden Scouts?" :"I am aware that there are upstarts who have left the ranks, and created a false headquarters." :"Ah...but they feel rather strongly that theirs is the true headquarters. Until allegiances and protocols have aligned themselves, we have two Scout administrations and two review boards." *“The Scouts are offering courses and intend to open an academy here” on Surebleak.neogenesis, chapter 49 When it first became apparent that the Surebleak Scouts were going their own way, the Administrative Arbiter of Scouts (an official appointed by the Council of Clans to oversee the Scouts) was sent to Surebleak to bring them back in line. The Admin (a political appointee who was not even a pilot and didn't understand their worldview) expressed confidence that the matter would be quickly resolved, which optimism does not appear to have been borne out."A Visit to the Galaxy Ballroom" Dishonorably Discharged Scouts *Scout cadets who didn’t make the cut and full scouts who quit or got drummed out *Clan Rinork used them as spies, assassins, and pilots in 12th C The courier stood before them, her bow exquisite almost to the point of irony. Bar Jan knew the courier’s background but wasn’t cowed by it—there were enough former Scouts in the wild that meeting one was not entirely rare. That this one, Rand yos’Belin, was a private courier and not a Scout any longer was due to her voluntary resignation in the face of multiple investigations over her continued flouting of rules and regulations. “The dispatch from our friends on the Council of Clans shows the Council disinclined to study the trade situation as a group.” Trade Secret chapter 11 *captured by Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin, Jethri, and Scout Commander ter'Gasta Scouts: Active, Retired, Deceased (sorted by rank and name, work in progress. See also subverted Scouts in DoI list) *Scout Administrative Commander on Surebleak, Commander ven'Rathan (f) -- "she who held Korval's captives (DoI agents)) in what were thought to be escape-proof rooms" Dragon in Exile, chapter 1 *Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium, First-In Clan Korval -- A generalist, a flutter bee (intuitive, with strong research skills, broad interests, the ability to make connections, and a good memory). Former Agent of Change for the DoI. Went to Vandar with Nelirikk when DoI invaded it, a world on the Scout's interdicted list Prodigal Son. Adjudicated the case against Bechimo and all Independent LogicsNeogenesis *Scout Commander Anthara ter’Gasta Clan Idvantis -- 12th C. She helped Jethri and Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin capture disgraced scout Rand yos'Belin, a wily blond who spied for Clan Rinork. Retrieved stolen keys from yos'Belin and learned names of other traitorsTrade Secret, ch 29 *Scout Commander Ivdra sen'Lora -- published field judgement classifying Jeeves as a Free Logic, based on established protocols for determining personhoodIntelligent Design (see Intelligent Design and Independent Logics) *Scout Commander Clonak ter'Meulen Clan Guayar -- Served on Daav's team when he was captain yos'Phelium. Served as chief of pilot security for some time. Detached Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium to The Department of the Interior, hoping to confound the enemy.I Dare Nearly died at Nev'Lorn (see Breath's Duty). Promoted to commander. Protected interdicted planet Vandar from DoI (see Prodigal Son) *Scout Commander Kon Rad yo'Lazne -- on Klamath when it blew (Misfits)Misfits *Acting Scout Commander Cho sig’Radia -- at Nev'Lorn (see Breath's Duty) in temporary command after the battle with DOI . Rank Scout Inspector Specialist Cho sig’Radia when she trained Scout Win Ton yo'Vala and sponsored Theo to Anlingdin piloting academy Saltation *Scout Captain Daav yos'Phelium -- specialist in cultural genetics. As reserve captain, he came to the rescue at Nev'Lorn, in Breath's Duty.Breath's Duty, in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume i Nelirikk calls him "The Old Scout"Prodigal Son, in Allies, Adventures in the Liaden Universe, Book 12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation volume ii *Scout Captain Ing Vie yos'Thadi -- archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technology, captain of the ship Chandra Marudas *Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin -- Jethri Gobelyn's friend; Field Scout at Kailipso Station Taught Jethri piloting sitting second on Keravath while pursuing the rogues who stole Jethri’s notebook, etcTrade Secret, chapter 7 *Scout Captain ves'Daryl -- Surebleak Transitional Team *Scout Lieutenant Fel Dyn yo'Shomin -- Old Tech hunter in SY1118; was rude to Jethri Gobelyn, holding himself "infinitely superior to grimy Terran 'prentice traders, no matter whose foster son they claimed to be."Balance of Trade, Day 165, Standard Year 1118, Irikwae *Scout Lieutenant Lys Fidin, First-In — one of Scholar Caylon’s most brilliant—and outrageous—students. As a friend, she gave Aelliana basic piloting lessons.Scout’s Progress, chapter 10 *Scout Lieutenant Shadia Ne'Zame, First-InI Dare -- at Nev'Lorn with Clonak (see Breath's Duty) *Scout Lieutenant Menolly vas'Anamac -- Healer and first mate aboard Chandra Marudas. *Scout Lieutenant tel'Juna -- mother's friend who preferred the red wine Shadow Partner *Scout Lieutenant ter’Volla — Surebleak Transition Team, detached to the Watch, on patrol when goons attacked The Hooper, in Skyblaze Skyblaze *Scout Lieutenant Specialist Olwen sel’Iprith - was Daav's lover and team member at one time. Reported to Val Con that enemies destroyed Ride the Luck but believed it unlikely that Daav fell captive to the DoI.Dragon Ship *Scout Field Ecologist Alara chel'Voyon of clan Silari -- directs the experimental gardens with Yulie Shaper. She is married to Diglon Rifle on Surebleak See The Rifle's First Wife.Dragon in ExileRifle's First Wife, A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume 3 *Scout Historian Her Ald vey'Loffit -- old guy, long silver hair in a tail; works on the Surebleak Culture Study with Lady Kareen yos'Phelium and Prof Kamele WaitleyDragon in Exile *Scout Linguist pel'Odyare -- supporting Anne Davis's research, in spare time *Scout Pilot Niota yos’Wentroth -- arrived on Carresen packet ship Twinkle to observe evacuation of Codescru stationDragon Ship chapter 27 *Scout Pilot Rod Ern pel’ Arot -- m, missing a few fingers, recommended by Master Jon dea'Cort, lets Scout Cadet Daav yos'Phelium sit first board to get some practice and flying time. On Venture, at the Spinning Wheel. In Pilot of Korval Position or rank unknown: *Scout Daria dea'Luziam/dea'Luzian? - one year older, lover, intended partner, died during Solo Agent of Change; killed in the drop from the mothership, victim of a freakish solar storm. To Cut an Edge (See To Cut an Edge) *Scout dea'Liss -- f, challenges Quin at the Emerald casino to a game of piket, in Roving Gambler Roving Gambler *Scout Jen Sin yos'Phelium -- possibly a captain / team leader; Clan Korval's best pilot of his time, lost during the clan wars, but keeping Tinsori Light now *Scout Win Ton yo'Vala -- aboard self-aware ship Bechimo FledgelingGhost Ship *Scout Verisa pel'Quinot, Scout Academy - invites Aelliana to teach a Math for Survival Seminar at *Scout Monet sig'Norba -- finds an ancient artifact in Naratha's ShadowNaratha's Shadow At Scout Academy *Scholar Caylon’s Scout Academy Students: **Scout Corporal Rema ven'Deelin of Clan Ixin, High House — student “with an eidetic memory” in Scholar Caylon’s class of six scouts. She is later kind to Aelliana. **Scout cadet Var Mon, Clan Midys, Middle House — “youngest and least repressible of the six students.” He is also kind to his professor, later. *Mrs. Intassi, the nurse for Shan *Tonith -- Shadow's medic See also *Pilot Lore (e.g. pilot hand talk) References Category:Characters